An Unbreakable Bond
by JewDrop91
Summary: Super Intendant Campbell learns that some people have a bond that you just can't break.


**A/N: A little one shot, that is set in the present day style of Taggart (rare for me as I generally set them in the past!) but I was thinking about the new Super Intendant, the trouble that Robbie is going to be in and the consequences he could face, so this is my little crack at changing those consequences slightly. Once I have watched the 6 new episodes, I may take this story and re-edit it, so if I disappoint you in this version, never fear!**

**Disclaimer: Taggart Team - I Do Not Own. I only own Lewis =]**

"Well, this is a nice change folks." Matt sighed heavily as he sank into a chair at the end of the desk that Robbie and Jackie shared.

"You mean because we have no grisly murders to contend with, because Robbie seems to be behaving himself for once, or because the milk is actually useable!" questioned Lewis with a smirk, ducking his head when Robbie aimed a pencil at him. "Oi, you know I had a damn good point!" he remarked picking it up and placing it back in its home. "Now, who's for a cuppa?" Four sets of hands were raised. "Why did I ask?" he muttered as he set to, making drinks.

"Lewis, have we got any tea bags?" asked Matt as he frisked himself briefly.

"Umm, no Sir, I used the last one for Jackie. Why?"

"I need an excuse to drink the whiskey in my hip flask. Bang goes that theory."

Stuart was sat staring at Matt like he'd grown an extra head. "I didn't think you were a big whiskey drinker, Sir."

"Oh aye, it's my weakness, if you like. We all have one Stuart, even you!"

"Yeah that's an easy one that is", said Robbie leaning back in his chair, arms folding behind his head. Everyone looked at him expectantly. "Ewan is your weak point." he pointed out fairly.

Stuart opened his mouth to say something then shut it before opening it again and saying, "Yes he is, however, Ewan's weak point is his cooking, not me." A few chuckles followed that comment. There was silence as Lewis passed round the drinks and everyone took a sip then Jackie spoke. "So, what is your weak point Lewis?"

Without a second thought, he said, "My children and Sarah." emitting a small smile from everyone. Lewis made a mental note about how Jackie discreetly lowered a hand to her stomach. It had been a month since Jackie had lost her baby and although she'd carried on with life they all knew something would be affected. They were right. One week later, her relationship with Chris was over, leaving her a single woman once again. The 'Fallen Angels' case that had come up a few days later had affected her more than she'd ever admit and when the one surviving child had died, it hit her hard.

Suddenly, Stuart spoke up. "Well, then, seeing as we've discussed everyone else's weak points, what are Robbie and Jackie's weak points?"

At this comment, Lewis made no attempt to smother his laughter. "Now that is blindingly obvious Stuart. Well, blindingly obvious to everyone but them."

Robbie looked at Jackie briefly, and then turned his head to Stuart and Lewis. "Oh yeah. Care to share Sherlock?" he raised his eyebrows as a challenge. He wasn't expecting the answer he received and neither was Jackie!

"Your weak point sits opposite you Robbie. So does yours Jackie. It's sat opposite you for the past 12 years! Don't deny it."

Jackie cast a quick glance in Robbie's direction and sent him what seemed to be, a rather innocent smile, but to Robbie said so much more. Just as she opened her mouth to say something, Super Intendant Campbell stalked into the office, disturbing the atmosphere. Lewis, who didn't get along with her whatsoever, couldn't help but comment.

"Well bang goes the happy atmosphere folks."

"Lewis." warned Matt with a look. "Don't."

Stuart struggled to smother a laugh when he saw the face Lewis pulled. "Hitler would be proud of you Ma'am," he called out before dropping heavily into his chair and swinging round so his back was facing her.

Super Intendant Campbell glared at the back of his chair, straightened herself out and swept her eyes over the office before resting them on Robbie. Catching her eye, he sighed. "What have I done now?" he half joked, half snapped.

"Maybe this chat should move into my office?" whispered Matt in the hope it wouldn't escalate into a full blown shouting match.

"No DCI Burke, I don't mind explaining this to DI Ross in front of everyone. It won't take long" Then she turned her attention to Robbie. "As you are well aware DI Ross you are hanging onto your career by the skin of your teeth. Every member of your team has backed you up, covered for you and given you chance after chance; well I am now thoroughly sick of it. If you cross the line one more time, I don't care by how much; you will find yourself out of a job! Now I suggest you buck your ideas up because I am taking no more crap!"

Turning swiftly on her heel, she made to walk out the office, however, a large hand came crashing down on her shoulder and forced her to turn back. Upon doing so, she found herself face to face with the 6"6 figure of Lewis. He wore a look on his face that no-one had ever seen before and his eyes had darkened, showing a dangerous glint in them compared to the mischievous sparkle. Placing a hand on each shoulder, he held her in place while he spoke to her - his voice becoming dangerously low but still loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Now that you've humiliated DI Ross in front of everyone, let me tell you something Super Intendant Campbell. Strathclyde Police Station has the best record for catching criminals for a reason. Part of that reason is because of the officers sitting in this room right now each and every one of them. That includes DI Ross whether you care to admit it or not! The other reason being is that they work extremely well together, they've bonded like a family and it is that bond that has made them into the team they are. It is that bond, that's the reason why everyone has backed Robbie up, covered for him, given him chance after chance and more importantly, why they've stuck by him. They wouldn't do that if he wasn't worth holding on to. Yes, he may have a tendency to fly in the face of authority, but doesn't that prove to you his determination and dedication to the job he loves and lives for? Face it Ma'am, there is only really one thing holding you back from chucking DI Ross out, and that is very simply, he's a bloody good cop and you know the mistake you'd be making if you did. I'd like to see you try and break the bond that this team has, believe me I would.

Super Intendant Campbell regarded him for a moment, an unspoken question crossed her face and she wondered if Lewis would pick up on it, but he seemed not to. Eventually she spoke. "Very well PC McIntosh, I will accept the argument you've given me. I just hope I've made the right decision in trusting you."

Lewis regarded her answer with a short nod of his head. As she turned to go, he spoke again, but this time he sounded like his normal self. "Super Intendant?" she turned to him with a questioning look etched on her face. "This team would go to the end of the earth and back again to protect one another. Maybe one day you'll see for yourself?" Without a single word, the Super Intendant left the office and Lewis turned to go back to his desk, stopping beside Robbie and saying, "She might not love you Robbie, but we do and I was going to make damn sure that she got the message." "As it happens, I think she did" he added with a wink.

One after the other, Matt, Stuart and Lewis gave Robbie a reassuring squeeze on his shoulder, Jackie a hug, said their goodnights and made their way home for the evening. "I think you ought to go home too Robbie. Take your weakness with you. We love you, but out of all of us, Jackie can prove it the most", smiled Stuart as they left the office.

Jackie was sat at her desk with her head in her hands shaking it from side to side gently. Then Robbie heard a muffled, "Oh he is such an embarrassment!"

For the first time in a while, Robbie chuckled. "Ah yes and you still put up with him. Why is that?"

"For the same reason I have put up with you so long Robbie." he expected her to carry on but she didn't, instead she continued with "Well, are you coming home with me or are you just going to sit there all evening looking pretty?"

**XOXOXOXOX**

Jackie found that Robbie had been unusually quiet during dinner. He'd chatted to her but there was just something different about him tonight.

A pair of arms slid round Jackie's waist and a chin rested on her shoulder while she stood doing the washing up. Placing the plate in the drying rack she turned her head slightly so she could look at him. He was staring straight ahead at the tiles on the wall. He was there in body but not in mind. He was somewhere else. Very gently, she curved her left hand round his cheek and placed a feather light kiss to it. "Anyone in Robbie?" she asked quietly still looking at him.

He nodded his head and gave her a sigh as an answer. Then, quite suddenly he turned his head to face her, pressed a firm but meaningful kiss to her lips then went back to staring at the wall tiles wondering what on earth possessed him to do that because she was probably going to shout at him now. Her response came as a complete surprise to him. She tapped him on the shoulder so that he turned to look at her again. When he did she reached up and brushed her lips against his. After a while they explored each other's mouths while their tongues fought together.

Eventually they parted, pressing their foreheads together while they gained their breath back. Jackie was the first one to speak. "What was that for?"

"If I remember correctly, you kissed me!"

"I meant the first time bird brain." At the use of that name Robbie leant down slightly and bit her on the nose making her squeal.

"Just to say thank you for never giving up on me, even though most people would have done, you've always stuck by me and for that, well, I love you Jackie."

"I'd never give up on you Robbie, you mean too much to me and I love you too much to ever let that happen." She told him wrapping her arms round his middle and resting her head on his chest.

After they'd stood there for a while Robbie looked at the clock and decided that he ought to go home. After Jackie had waved him she got herself ready for bed and settled down, wondering where they went from here and if they did progress relationship wise, how the hell would they tell Super Intendant Campbell? Now she really was going to go nuts. 'W_ell, tomorrow is another day, deal with it then_' thought Jackie as she lay down. It wasn't long until sleep claimed her.

When she awoke the next morning, she found there was a text from Robbie that had been sent just minutes beforehand. It read; _If you live to be a hundred, I want to live to be a hundred minus one day, so I never have to live without you._ As she read it, a few stray tears slid down her face. She tapped a reply out and sent it then got out of bed, washed and dressed then set off to work. As she turned the corner into the stations car park, she found herself sat behind a familiar looking Audi. Grinning to herself she flashed her lights as hard as she could and laughed out loud when she saw Robbie wince in the mirror. Seconds later her phone beeped.

'_I will get you for that!_

'_I look forward to it very much. I hope you can wait until tonight!_"

'_You're an evil woman Miss Reid._'

'_It's been said. Now hurry up and get in that parking space in front of you! Oh and save the one next to it for me!_'

Robbie looked at her through the rear view mirror and shook his head, but she could see he was laughing. Once they'd both parked up they got out and headed towards the offices.

"What were you laughing at in the car?" she asked him as they walked together, arms linked trying to make it look as innocent as possible, quite unaware they were being watched from above by two different people. One of them was grinning. The other was just about ready to explode.

"You were asking me to save the parking space. What did you expect me to do, get out and stand there so no-one else could take it?"

"Well yes. Are you telling me that you wouldn't risk life and limb in our car park for me?"

Robbie considered his answer for a moment then he turned to Jackie grinning. "Yep."

They were still holding this daft conversation while they entered the building and all the way to the office. As they entered, Lewis was walking round the office singing 'I Can't Help Falling in Love with you'.

"Is he alright?" Jackie asked Stuart as he handed her a coffee and she sat down.

"He's been singing it for the past, 20 minutes. Ever since he saw you and Robbie walking together in the car park" he revealed with a smile and a nod towards their linked arms.

Both Robbie and Jackie beamed a little telling Stuart that something had gone on.

"I must tell you this however, DCS Campbell also saw it and err, she isn't too happy. She has been in once already this morning, thankfully before Lewis saw her she left, but she said she'd be back. You have been warned."

Jackie and Robbie looked at each other. "Well, I'll simply tell her."

"What do you plan on telling her?"

"That I've finally told Jackie that I love her, it's taken me long enough to do it and I am not about to change anything. She'll just have to lump it." He placed a chaste kiss to her lips then seated himself at his own desk.

An hour or so later in the middle of a mass paperwork tidy up, Super Intendant Campbell flounced into the office and straight into Matt's office shutting the door abruptly behind her.

He looked up and seeing the look on her face greeted her with a very simple, "Yes Ma'am, it is true before you ask."

"Oh and it never occurred to you to try and stop it?"

Matt shrugged his shoulders. "Why would I want to stop it? They're adults, they love each other. What did you want me to do? Condemn it like it's a sin?"

"You could have at least tried Matt. Would it have been that hard?"

He regarded her thoughtfully for a moment. "Yes, it would have been very hard. No if you'll excuse me, I believe it's time for a coffee break." He walked to his office door and held it open as a silent motion for her to leave. She did so, glaring at him all the way. He followed her out and went to the coffee machine if only to see if she said anything.

Once she was in the outer office she stood and stared at Robbie and Jackie who were sat next to each other comparing notes from a case. A figure approached her tapping her arm sharply with a rolled up newspaper. The entire office had turned to look, eager to see what happened. When she turned, Lewis was looking down at her. He looked from Super Intendant Campbell, to Robbie and Jackie, around the rest of the office then back to his Super; smirking, he pointed to Robbie and Jackie with his newspaper and stated, "Now there's a bond you will never break."

**Finito!**

**Okay, so I have never hated one of my stories so much like I have this one, but I have uploaded it for all you lovely people to give me the following opinions…**

**Like/Dislike/Improvements? =)**


End file.
